


Presentation Score

by effectaffect



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fanart, Fondling, Foot Jobs, Gift Art, Hand Jobs, M/M, Video Camera, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/effectaffect/pseuds/effectaffect
Summary: If Yuuko is the judge, they get top marks.





	Presentation Score

**Author's Note:**

  * For [airspaniel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/airspaniel/gifts).



With Seung Gil's arms around his neck and tongue caressing his earlobe, Takeshi cast a wide-eyed look across the room. Yuuko made a path through drunken revelers, beaming. "Having fun?" 

Starting to lose his buzz having spent the better part of the last half-hour making out with Yuuko's husband, Seung Gil told her , "He's great."

"You can probably borrow him for a little longer," she grinned. 

Takeshi made a familiar, playful sound that was half-laugh, half-groan. "I'm being eaten alive here," he said.

"Devoured," Seung Gil agreed, and set himself to leaving a lovely dark mark beneath Takeshi's left ear.

Yuuko gave Takeshi a loving pat on the ass. "You know I like cheering you on from the side. I'll be up in a minute."

Takeshi looped an arm around Seung Gil's waist, pulling him closer. "Camera too?" He asked.

"Only," Seung Gil said, "If I get a copy."

"Oh, that's a deal," Takeshi said. Yuuko gave them a thumbs up.

********

******** 


End file.
